Victoria Simmons
"I wouldn't call myself a nudist, but I enjoy walking around like one thats for sure" Victoria Simmons was born on August 15,2011 in Hawaii to Cassie and Daniel Simmons. She was born very wealthy during after the battle between Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus and the Umbrella Corporation in 2009. She was educated and got working as a model for B.S.A.A. BABES by 19. She is also a good friend of Michael Franklin Miller and even Jane Valentine, even Claire Rain. By 22, Victoria became a member of Division Delta as a spy and secret agent and this was after the events that led to her becoming queen of Atlantis. In 2036, Victoria discovered that a clone of her named Kleeya Simmons, who was created the same day as she was, combined with the E-Virus, like Janine Valentine. Kleeya was her name and since then she and Victoria have been working together for a long time. 'The E-Virus Incident' In 2037, Victoria was sent in on a mission to investigate a claim of the new E-Virus that was now being tested and so she was to retrieve a sample, then return to base. When taking a sample, she was caught by Oswell E. Spencer and then captured. She was injected with the E-Virus as a result and then was released by her captors. Now she desires to thank and kill Spencer for what he did to her. 'The Atlantis Discovery' While in the Atlantic Ocean in 2037, Victoria and Kleeya were on vacation, but while in the Atlantic, she and Kleeya felt shockwaves that rose the island of Atlantis from it's watery tomb. They went to investigate the island and discovered the city of Atlantis, they entered the city and noticed the undead were rising from the grave, however instead of attacking them, they bowed before them and sooner than they thought, they were queens and goddesses of Atlantis, plus they were also made an alliance with other nations as well. 'Powers and Abilities' The E-Virus, like T-Virus Alpha and A-Virus Alpha, is known to have bonded with Victoria on a cellular level, giving her superhuman strength, speed, healing, agility, reflexes, senses and even the power to change his eye color. She is also known to stick to solid surfaces, which is highly useful on her missions. She can even mind control only regular human beings, however only the weak minded. She also has an immunity to disease and poisons. 'Hobbies' Victoria is big on being nude and wearing bikinis whenever she has free time, but wheres regular clothes when she has to. She also has a passion of being a model as well, thats where her cover comes in. She also enjoys engaging in very intense intercourse with her husband Matt Tannen, who has also been given her strain of the E-Virus because it is transmitted through sexual intercourse. 'Weapons of Choice' Usually when Victoria is using weaponry against her foes, she usually uses them in dual wield, however certain weapons are used in single wield. *H&K USP MATCH *Heckler & Koch USP *Colt M1911 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Ithaca 37 *Glock Pistol *Katana *M4 *Browning Hi-Power *Beam Blade (Green Blade) *Mjolnir *Colt M-16 *Sterling Submachine Gun *Thompson Submachine Gun *Browning M1919A4 *Rheinmetall MG-3 *MG-42 *STG-44 *Haenel MKb-42 *STG-45 *Walther MKb-42 *Beretta M1934 *Beretta M1935 *Beretta 92 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *M1-L1 Triple Pulse Assault Rifle 'Gallery' Victoria Simmons.png|Victoria posing with her H&K USP MATCH pistols Vicky in the Amazons.png|Victoria in the Amazon trying to unwind Vicky in the Caribbean.png|Victoria and her horse Barnabas Victoria Simmons 3.png|Victoria skinny dipping in her pool at her mansion Vicky and her Doppleganger 2.png|Victoria (Right) and her clone sister Kleeya (Left) Vicky.png|Victoria in her bikini Vicky in Bed.png|Victoria posing in her bed Vicky Modeling.png|Vicky modeling in Hawaii at night Vicky and Kleeya.png|Vicky and her sister Kleeya at home Vicky on the couch.png|Vicky at home on the couch Vicky topless.png|Vicky while modeling in China Vicky in the bath.png|Vicky taking a bath Vicky working.png|Vicky working for Division Delta Vicky on a page of B.S.A.A. BABES.png|Vicky on a page of B.S.A.A. BABES Vicky at the movies.png|Vicky at the movies with Matt Vicky and Kleeya Working.png|Vicky and Kleeya working Vic and Kleeya fight.png|Kleeya (Front) and Vicky (Behind) shooting at the T-Virus infected Raptors Vicky packin.png|Vicky is packing an M4A1 Vicky Relaxing.png|Vicky relaxing on her yacht after a long day's work Vicky surviving at the island of Atlantis.png|Vicky suriving on the risen island of Atlantis Vicky killing off Zombies.png|Vicky killing off Zombies with her H&K USP MATCH pistols Vicky and Lightning.png|Vicky modeling for B.S.A.A. BABES Vicky with an M-16A2.png|Vicky holding a Colt M-16A2 Vicky and Kleeya on vacation.png|Vicky and Kleeya while on vacation after finding Atlantis Vicky and Kleeya getting away.png|Vicky and Kleeya get away from Umbrella Forces Vicky as Queen of New Atlantis.png|Vicky as one of the new queens and goddesses of Atlantis Vicky on Vacation.png|Vicky while on her yacht around Atlantis Vic vs Wyvern.png|Vicky (Left) and Wyvern (Right) duel with Beam Blades Vic and her Beam Blade.png|Vicky with her green Beam Blade Vic and Kleeya getting married.png|Vicky (Right) Before Getting married to Matt and Kleeya (Left) Before getting married to Razor Brosnan Vic modeling.png|Vicky in her black dress on her honeymoon Vic and Matt on their honeymoon.png|Vicky and her husband Matt Tannen make love on their honeymoon Vicky in Atlantis.png|Vicky battling Lord Ardeth's forces in Atlantis Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Mr.Secord